Patchett et al. in European Patent Application 68,173 disclose that perhydro-1,4-thiazepin-5-one and perhydro-1,4-thiazocin-5-one derivatives possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.
Harris et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 disclose carboxyalkyl dipeptides and derivatives thereof which possess angiotensin converting enzyme inhibition activity.